


Your Ex-Lover is Dead

by calleryfield



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NDRV3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calleryfield/pseuds/calleryfield
Summary: NDRV3 Spoilers - DrabbleBut, did you know that you were going to kill your loved one? You held that heavy weight in the palm of your hand firmly in your belief. Blinded by your intentions. The clock’s ticking by like bugs buzzing in your ear and it grits your temper. Your feelings or for the better? The answer had become quite obvious.





	Your Ex-Lover is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Assuming you saw its all spoiler-based, this was completely based on the fact my friend gave me this idea that Tsumugi and Rantarou must have trusted each other, or had some moments together before this season of DR. So here's some thoughts that went through Tsumugi's head in the beginning and final act of V3. Hope you enjoy!

Poor little girl, how did you want to remember the last moments of being in this world —  the world that you had created to keep yourself sane when the reality was far too much to handle. Did you enjoy the days of being in this new season while it lasted? The first week had become gruesome to you, but you didn’t mind when many eyes looked down from beyond the screen with glee and hope shining brightly. So, the kill did not hurt you. Not as much as it hurt the other. 

But, did you know that you were going to kill your loved one? You held that heavy weight in the palm of your hand firmly in your belief. Blinded by your intentions. The clock’s ticking by like bugs buzzing in your ear and it grits your temper. Your feelings or for the better? The answer had become quite obvious.

Did you even care to think of the consequences of your actions? Stopped to think of the old memories of the last season between you and him? 

You did. And when you did, you thought of the warm nights in the artificial city, strolling together with him. Your hand clasped so tightly around his, and both of you smiled and laughed, leaving all that you have both seen far behind. Not even the blood of your past “classmates” bothered you, so long as you had him. Under the fake starry night, you both had each other to rely on. Even when you knew that your time together would be brief, you couldn’t stop yourself when he asked if he could spend time with you between seasons. It felt so right to be right by his side. It felt right when you were holding his warm hand, listening to that calm voice that made your stomach feel butterflies. It seemed so perfect — so… real to you to have that other. 

But then there you stood, a new season, a new life, hiding away in the dark, behind a dusty door, holding a weight in your hand, as you watched the one you had grown to love, completely void of the memories you both cherished. He too had become a new person with the new season, and you knew what you needed to do had to happen. So why was it that you hesitated, hand shaking as you watched the other from behind? 

For the fans! For the fans! The inner voice inside you screeches. Your breathing grew unsteady as you took a step further into the room, but you stopped yourself from going further when you heard the tap of your shoes against the wooden floor, so sure that you would get caught.

But no, the man you loved kept his back toward you, shuffling around the room and checking his Monopad for hints to stop the game. 

You couldn’t let him do that. Not when you and he both wanted this game, and you both made a promise to keep the games going forever and ever. 

You can still remember his deep but smooth voice, telling you to continue the games no matter what. And just hearing him was enough for you to melt and fall for his wishes. 

That was the voice you heard with the chants of the audiences. 

You had to do it. Not just for them, not just for  _ him _ , but for yourself, too. After all, you had created this world.  _ You  _ wanted to keep this world alive and going. No matter what, your  _ love  _ for the games had to be the first priority above all else. Otherwise, what else did you have for yourself would help you keep going?

Even if that means the death of a loved one. 

So you committed the deed. You kept telling yourself he was a different person. You restrained yourself from thinking his smile that could quickly outshine the artificial stars. You restrained yourself from thinking about the memories between you and him. You had to when you raised the ball and hit it harshly against his head; pink stained from the large dent onto the lovely murky green you used to run your hands through in those artificial starry nights. And he was gone just like that. All the memories you had with him are gone, but you had no time to mourn. After all, you had to leave before the camera set up by those two idiots starts taking the next photo and foils your plan. 

So you left the library, back behind the bookshelf once more, feeling at ease that your reality will continue by your hands. He’d be happy that it continued, too. Perhaps somewhere else beyond the realm of these games he’s smiling and nodding at your actions. 

Then you return to the present. The world that you and he created is smothered in flames, and you have given your all to try to stop the others from escaping and ending the games, but there is nothing more to do. Your “reality” is crashing all around you, and it makes you almost laugh in the stupid actions you made in the beginning of it all. You laugh weakly for the good times you had in this life and for the regrets you held. Had you known that this was how this story was going to end, you wouldn’t have killed that loved one. Either way, he must be disappointed now by your inabilities. 

You raise your hands to say farewell to everyone that watched. Farewell to the people you’ve let down. Farewell to the memories that you’ve made. Farewell to the reality you gave up on. It’s a goodbye to the world you and he created. Fitting, too, that your final moments would fall into the same fate as his. 

The grand finale to the fake reality the two of you had made before you crumbled alone. 


End file.
